A Second Chance for Love
by AmethystStarr - MJLolanaK
Summary: Guy of Gisborne is about to marry Marian Knighton, but the arrival of two people threatens to get in the way: Margaret Bennett and Prince John. Guy/Meg, Marian/Robin, and possibly others. Rated T for now, possibly M for future incidents. A story collaboration. Please Read and review or send ideas, who knows we might decide to use them!
1. Chapter 1

Meg sat hard on the edge of the well,

"Why do I have to get the water, I feel like the servant, not a noble lady..." Marian rolled her eyes,

"I have to do it too...c'mon, I think I hear horses...and you know what that means..." Meg frowned hard at her friend,

"Why do you act like that?! Gisborne has shown you nothing but love!"

"I don't wanna talk about it, let's just go..." Marian turned a dark face to her best friend before hauling both buckets up and back to the hall. The sheriff's party rode up to Knightom Hall, Guy dismounting first as Vaisey lingered on his mount, looking around, bored as always as he plotted what he could take next to placate Prince John. Guy banged hard on the door, breathing heavily.

"Marian! Open up!" he shouted. Marian cringed,

"UGH! I'm not here, you go open the door...remember I'm not here!" she whispered as she ran up the stairs. Meg rolled her eyes and opened the door,

"I'm sorry, Gisborne, but your soon-to-be-bride isn't here just now. Can I help you with something?" Meg said, a little coyly as she gazed at the tall, dark rogue clad in

leather. He looked delicious, but Meg was jolted back to reality when he shoved past the younger woman, and took the stairs two at a time,

"I know you're here, Marian! I saw you when we rode in!" he shouted.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here for decoration..." Meg huffed sarcastically as she rushed to get in front of Gisborne. "Keep your voice down. She's here, she just has a

nasty headache..." she whispered harshly as she blocked the door to Marian's room. Guy stared down at the girl,

"You've got some nerve..." He grabbed her chin between his thumb and bent index finger, and smirked. "I could have you thrown in jail," he snapped his other thumb and index, "...just like that." His intense steel blue eyes bored into hers as his smirk faded. "Now. MOVE." Just then they could hear the Sheriff bellowing from below,

"GISBOOOOOOORRRRNNEEE!" Guy rolled his eyes and grunted, then got in Meg's face.

"You tell your mistress I won't be kept waiting anymore. She has THREE DAYS."

"Excuse me!", Meg said, getting mad and right back in Gisborne's face. "She is not my mistress! If anything I'm far above her station, and yours for that matter, but she's my best friend and I'll protect her to the end!" Guy furrowed his brow, tilting his head slightly as he stood back. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sheriff bellowed again, voice higher pitched than before.

"GISBOOOOOOORRRRNNEEE! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Looks like your master is calling!" Meg said with a smirk. Guy scowled hard and turned on his heels, burning with anger as he stomped back downstairs. The sheriff had been summoned back to Nottingham, so Guy mounted his horse, and the others galloped off. He glanced one curious look over his shoulder at the young woman in the window of Knighton Hall before he kicked his horse onward with a shout. Meg smirked to herself at her clever retort. Her smirked quickly vanished as she opened Marian's bedroom door to find her gone.

"What the...?! Why don't you just tell him you don't love him, Marian?...Oh I dunno Meg, I like tormenting him like this...ugh! That woman is going to be the death of us all if she's not careful..." Meg went downstairs and sat by the fire reading and waiting for Marian to decide to come back didn't return that evening, and Meg fell asleep in front of the fire. Marian's father didn't want to wake her, so her left her there.

Music could be heard from within the hall as the horses came to a stop. Loud laughter and boisterous voices clamored for attention making the sounds deafening. A grand table laden with delectable and exotic foods, had been placed in the center of the fray, and at the very heart of it sat a man who reeked of pomp and aristocracy. He raised the golden chalice to his lips and drank deeply before popping a piece of fruit between his lips and savoring it almost obscenely. His boots moved to rest on the table before him as he leaned back in his seat, eyes finding the sheriff and his ward lazily.

"Hello Vaisey...you were not here to greet me..." He tilted his head almost puzzled, but his eyes spoke the anger and disappointment. "Why were you not here to greet me Vaisey?" The crowed hushed and moved aside. Guy stood to the side and back of Vaisey and shot him a sideways glance, eyebrows raised as the sheriff put on his biggest, deceitful smile.

"Your grace! Had I but been informed, I would have had a banquet far greater than this pustule of a meal set out for you." He bowed and laughed nervously as Guy scowled behind him. The Prince raised a brow.

"Informed? I sent a letter along weeks ago. Perhaps what I hear of thieves along the roads are true after all..." He stood and circled the table, coming to a stop very close to the sniveling sheriff. "Perhaps I have come at a good time, hm? With my support the good people shall once more be safe!" He let out a laugh and the hall joined him quickly. Guy chuffed with arms folded across his chest, and the sheriff panicked.

"I assure you, your majesty, the thieves are being dealt with as we speak."

"Oh? Have you some in custody? I should hope my faith in you hasn't been...misplaced." He raised his eyes to look beyond Vaisey to Guy, "And who is this? You never spoke to me of a new apprentice..." Vaisey waved his hand dismissively just as Guy swallowed hard and opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"Oh him, he's nobody." Guy abruptly closed his lips and glared daggers at the back of the short sheriff's head, clenching his jaw.

Marian, in the guise of the Night Watchman decided to take a little trip to the castle as she'd hear from Robin that the Prince was coming for a visit, she figured there would be plenty to steal while he was there. Prince John grinned broadly and waved Vaisey off dismissively.

"Now now, ignore him, I always do. What is your name..? Introduce yourself to your Prince." He moved to stand right in front of the dark handsome man, still grinning. Guy lifted his chin as the left corner of his lips curled.

"Guy of Gisborne, your grace. At your service." The sheriff leered at Guy at the statement.

Marian hid in the rafters listening to the conversation. Good Lord, the Prince was an oily bastard, as Meg would have called him. She almost laughed at how cocky Guy's attitude seemed, but the beam on which she was perched cracked a little under her weight and she had to jump back up to the rafter window to keep from falling onto the banquet table. Guy's ears twitched, and his gaze flicked to the rafters, but he saw nothing.

'Shit, that was close,' Marian thought. She thought better of this whole idea when she took another sweep over the courtyard and saw twice as many soldiers out and about as had been there the first time. She returned to her home with nothing.

"Are you now...?" The Prince smiled at that. "We shall see...Vaisey, I have something to discuss with you. In private. Come." The tone left no room for negotiations, and the Prince turned on his heel and walked out. Vaisey hissed a threat to Guy then followed the prince. Guy's eyes went back to the rafters and he climbed up to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear God, have you lost your fucking mind, Marian?!" Meg whispered harshly. She and Marian sat on her bed after she'd returned home. "You're a bloody idiot!"

"Meg! Such language!...but then you always were more of a tomboy, weren't you...and what does it matter to you, I didn't get caught!" Meg rolled her eyes at her.

"No, but who's to say you won't next time...but that brings me to another point, Marian dear," she said sarcastically, "...why don't you just tell Gisborne you don't love him instead of leading him on like this! No one deserves that, all he's ever done has honestly love you and you're throwing all that love back in his face like mud. He deserves the truth!"

"You're taking his side? I thought you were my friend Meg!"

"I am your friend, Marian. But you have to be truthful with the man. Can't you see how much effort he's putting into you?! I'm done. Marian. I can't take this kind of thing any more and I won't be privy to your deception of him!" Meg got up and went to her own room, brooding over whether or not to tell Gisborne the truth. Why did she care about him anyway. Sure he was handsome, but he was also kind of rude to her every time she'd ever seen him, and somewhat conceated...but still, there was something about him...

The Prince waited to be lead to a private room and the door to be closed. "I am quite unhappy about these continued reports of the traitor Robin Hood! Why do you disappoint me sheriff? Does it give you joy?" He shook his pouting head, curls shaking. "I do not understand it!" The Sheriff tried to smile, but his jack-o-lantern face twisted into a sneer,

"It's not my fault! The peasants help him just as much as he helps them! And Gisborne is a thorn in my side!" He dropped to a knee with his palms up, "please. I beg you, take him out of my way!" The Prince's pout turned into a sneer...then to a gentle smile and he looked down at Vaisey,

"Oh sheriff..." He placed a deceptively gentle hand on the cheek of his servant.

"I shall remove the burden...completely." Vaisey grovelled, almost kissing John's feet,

"Oh thank you... Thank you, your majesty! You shan't regret this, I assure you!"

"Oh I know I shan't." He walked out of the room and shortly after two guards walked in.

Guy climbed back out of the rafters empty handed and in a foul mood just in time to see the prince strut back into the room. Good lord, that man could sour milk with his self importance. He shook his head and dusted off his black gloves. The Prince sat down in his chair and waved on those in merriment. Occasionally he would look up and find Guy and smile. The sheriff was- unable to return. Guy sat at the far end of the table, casually sipping wine as his eyes roamed over the ladies at the table as he wondered where Vaisey had gone to now. A single brow arched sharply when he caught the prince smiling at him.

Meg found a letter on her pillow when she entered the room in which she was sleeping. She opened it and read it's contents. Dear Lord, of all the times for her grandfather to come back into her life and not to mention with such a notion?! She couldn't go back home now, she'd promised Marian she would stand up with her at her wedding. She was torn as to what to do and completely forgot about Gisborne for the moment. The next morning, Meg woke early and toyed with the idea of whether or not to go back home or find Gisborne. She decided Gisborne was the best bet. She'd not left on very good terms with her Uncle and she hated to return when she knew her grandfather was there now as well; he'd want to talk about her father and she just wasn't going to linger on that subject right now. She saddled a horse and rode for Locksley at a gallop.

"Sir Guy?" she knocked on the door. A haggard, hungover, pathetic shadow of a man answered the door. His greasy hair dangled in his eyes, and his blouse was unlaced and only half tucked into his waistband. He leaned against the doorframe while keeping one hand on the door, far above Meg's head.

"... What do /you/ want." Meg ducked under his arm and into the house. She surveyed the scene with dismay, this place was filthy. It would need a good cleaning before the wedding if the reception was to be held here.

"I need to speak to you...it's about Marian..." Guy closed the door surprisingly gently and sat in a chair with a glass of wine,

"... Go on."

"I've begged her to tell you and she refuses, so /I/ must. I don't know why she's pretending to like you, but she doesn't love you, she doesn't even like you, and she won't tell you so herself. It's not right, you pouring yourself out for her and all she's doing is throwing it back in your face. She's lying to you and I can't stand the dishonesty; you can't enter a marriage when the whole relationship is based on a lie. It's not fair to you. You deserve someone so much better than her...she's not worthy of you!" Guy leaned forward in his chair and scoffed, almost smiling at the absurdity that spouted from the wench's lips,

"What would YOU know about what I deserve, ey?"

"I don't. But I can see the way you look at her and that much love deserves it's equal back, not what Marian is giving you with her lies and deceit...look, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I can't stand at her side in that chapel under false pretenses. Confront her about it, maybe for once in her life she'll finally tell you the truth!" Meg turned to go, "You at least deserve the truth from the woman you're about to marry..." Guy blocked her path menacingly,

"Why tell me this? Why now? What do you care if I get what I deserve or not?" She froze, her eyes locked with his,

"I-I don't..." her heart wanted to tell him how she really felt, but her brain wouldn't let her, "...but everyone deserves the truth, no matter who they are or what they've done..." Meg couldn't meet his eyes, "It would be dishonest for me to stand beside her on your wedding day and watch this farce happen without speaking out about it..." His eyes searched her face in silence for a long time before he stepped out of her way and opened the door for her,

"... Thank you, I will consider your warning... What did you say your name was again?"

"Margaret Bennett, Meg to my friends..." she glanced up, smiling softly as she met his eyes. She almost couldn't look away. But she finally broke eye contact and left before she couldn't control herself any longer. She fairly ran back to Knighton Hall, never noticing that Marian, dressed as the Night Watchman, was making her way to Locksley to try and liberate the wedding chest from Guy's clutches.

Guy closed and bolted the door behind Meg, clenching his teeth as he pondered her words. Suddenly, a noise from upstairs caught his attention. He rushed upstairs to investigate, keeping a hand on the dagger tucked inside his waistband, creeping silently as he peered into his bedroom.

The Knight Watchman struggled with the lock, but finally managed to get it open. She grabbed a handful of coins before a noise from behind made her spin around.

"You!" Guy cried, whipping the dagger out and crouching, ready to fight. "You've been the bane of my existence this past fortnight, but no more! If I can't serve Hood on a silver platter, perhaps YOU will do!" He lunged, aiming to kill. Marian threw the handful of coins in his face and drew her own dagger, managing to connect a heel with Guy's ribcage. She blocked his thrusts and managed to scamper over the bed to the door. He swore, getting up holding his middle, and rushed after the thief. Two guards shouted at him from behind on either side of the door as he exited his room.

"The Prince wishes to speak with you. Now!" Gisborne skidded to a halt, and swore again as the thief got away. "Of course he does... At least let me dress."

"Be quick about it."

Marian rushed back to Knighton Hall, ripping off her disguise as she went. Dammit, that was close. Meg was sitting in front of the hall when Marian arrived.

"Where the hell have you been? You have a wedding to prepare for!" Meg asked, her hands on her hips as she stood.

"I, uh, had something I had to do before then..." Marian said, warily.

"Fine, don't tell me, I probably don't want to know anyway." Meg turned and went into the house followed by Marian.

Guy threw on a jerkin and raked his fingers through his hair in a poor attempt at grooming, then followed the guards to Nottingham. The Prince sat upon a lavish chair and the hall seemed to have been transformed to reflect the grand state of things. When Guy was announced he waved his hand for all to go.

"Leave us..." Guy lingered in the doorway, relieved of his sword belt and daggers, and feeling rather emasculated for it. His critical eye surveyed the room for any hint of danger.

"Come, come, now don't be shy!" Prince John sipped from the jewel laden chalice.

"I have summoned you here so that we may speak freely. How long have you been in the service of Vaisey? How...do you two get on?" Guy quirked a brow and stepped in, still far enough away to feel some semblance of safety.

"We don't. Ever since I came here twenty years ago, I have been like a dog to him."

"Oh? How very dreadful." He took a sip as he watched Guy, and huffed. "You wound me my dear Gisborne. Come closer! Have a bit of wine! I have much to discuss with you!" Gisborne arched his brows slightly, glancing behind him at the now closed door, and advanced, sitting across from John.

"I am listening." The Prince's eyes danced happily,

"I hear you are to be married...What a lucky girl she must be." Guy chuffed, but remained silent. Prince John popped a bit of fruit in his mouth and swallowed before going on. "Though, the gold in your purse isnt nearly enough to suit a Lady...," he smiled. "How should you like to give her the world?" Gisborne's icy gaze brightened,

"... I would. I want to give her everything." John grinned over his chalace,

"Then how would you like to be Sheriff Gisborne?" Guy's head jerked up, and he stared with parted lips,

"... Your grace?" The Prince nodded once.

"Vaisey has been removed from the position. I am in need of a good, loyal...and loving person to hand command to. Do you feel as though you possess those qualities Gisborne?" It was all happening so fast. Guy felt as though his head were swimming - was this a dream? He stood and approached the prince without summons, and knelt - a knight before his liege.

"Yes... My lord." John presented his hand to Guy,

"I do hope so... Do not make me feel as though my trust has been misplaced," He smiled gently. "I know you will do my faith justice." Gisborne bowed his head, holding his breath to keep from soiling the prince's hand as he kissed the royal ring. When he raised his eyes again, his lips were curled into a wicked smirk.

"Yes... My Lord." The prince waved his hand in dismissal,

"Now off you go to tell your bride the wonderful news." Guy bowed his head again as he rose, and turned to leave.

"... Your majesty... Where /is/ Vaisey?" The Prince continued to sip his wine,

"I put him away for now." John raised his eyes above the golden rim. "One day I may permit you to put him out of his misery...if he does not end it himself before then." Gisborne paused with his hand on the knob, glancing slowly over his shoulder as a dark smirk crossed his face,

"... As you wish... My liege." The door closed on a smirking Prince...

"Oh how I love being me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days...Meg thought...two days til this ungrateful woman marries Sir Guy...a man she was unworthy of. She would give anything for him to look at her the way he looked at Marian. Hell, she'd give anything if any man like Guy would look at her and spill out their heart for her the way he did to a woman, her so-called friend, who wasn't even worthy to wipe his boots. Anything was better than the men her father via her Uncle and Aunt had tried to push off on her, sniveling mummy's boys, all vain and indecent. It irked her how many times she'd had to endure suitors stepping on her toes while dancing, chewing with their mouths open, and every other disgusting thing they did...She was above all that, but she'd give up all her nobility for a man like Guy. She thought about all this as she sat across from Marian at the dinner table.

Guy shoved past the guards, a new confidence in his every step. He rode hard for Knighton hall, banging on the door,

"Open in the name of the sheriff!"

"Gisborne?" Marian's father opened the door. Marian made a face at Meg and Meg scowled at her, 'Tell him the truth' she mouthed. Marian frowned hard at her and shook her head. Meg kicked her hard under the table.

"Please come in..." Edward said. Guy entered before Edward offered.

"Where is she?"

"Here, Guy! She's been in the doldrums all day, perhaps a visit from her intended is just what she needs!" Meg said sweetly, smiling at Marian. Marian glared daggers at her in return. Guy hurried to them and kneeled before Marian, total adoration in his eyes.

"Marian... I have wonderful news. Glorious news, and it cannot wait for after our wedding!"

"Oh whatever can it be?!" Meg gushed, just to irritate Marian.

"What is it Guy, I have a bit of a headache..." Marian said, trying to smile. Sir Edward tried to wave Meg away from them, but she stayed in her spot across the table from Marian, resting her chin on her hands, looking very intently at the couple and completely ignoring Sir Edward. Guy grinned from ear to ear and took her hands in both of his,

"... Prince John... Has just named me... Sheriff."

"Sheriff?!" both Marian and Meg said simultaneously. Marian looked at Meg like she wanted her to leave, but Meg remained where she was, getting sicker by the minute at all the effusive adoration on Guy's part and thickly veiled loathing on Marian's.

"That's...that's...wonderful..." Marian tried.

"That is wonderful news, Sir Guy. I bet any woman would consider herself lucky to be your bride now!" Meg said, enunciating the last few words for Marian's benefit. Marian tried to kick at her, but she pushed her chair back from the table.

"MEG...will you be so kind as to give us a few minutes alone?" Marian insisted.

"Gladly!" Meg said, sweet and sarcastic at the same time. She nearly huffed, praying that Marian would finally tell Guy the truth. She went up the stairs behind Sir Edward, but remained hidden in a place where she could still hear their conversation. Guy gushed about all the things he could give to Marian now, pulled her up, and half dragged her outside.

"...And as my first gift to the future Lady Gisborne, wife of the Sheriff of Nottingham..." he gestured to a stark black mare with a single white star shaped mark in the center of her forehead. "I hope you like her... She was to be a wedding gift, but... I'm sorry I couldn't wait."Meg watched them from the upstairs window, resisting the urge to fly down the stairs and pummel Marian away from Gisborne.

"She's beautiful, Guy...thank you..." Marian smiled and stroked the horse's neck and mane.

"Ungrateful bitch..." Meg muttered under her breath. "...dear God, tell him the truth already, he deserves it!"

Guy watched her intensely, blue eyes worshiping every line and curve of her face.

"Do you have - ah- any other suggestions for our wedding? I can make anything happen for you now, Y'know..."

"No, I think whatever you choose will be fine. You know I'm not one for pomp and ceremony..." Marian answered, not meeting his gaze.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Meg growled to herself and she stomped downstairs, threw the door open and trudged past Guy and Marian towards the river.

"Meg? Where are you going?" Marian said, moving to the other side of the horse as Meg passed.

"To the river..."

"What for?"

"To put a hole in it!" Meg replied unenthusiastically. When Marian said nothing more, Meg groaned and broke into a run. Guy furrowed his brow as he watched the young woman dash off.

"... I don't think she likes me very much."

"She has a flair for the dramatic sometimes..." Marian couldn't help but laugh at her friend, if she still was her friend after this. "She likes you, she just has a funny way of showing it..."

Meg wanted to scream from both frustration and grief. The one man she'd ever had any kind of feelings for and he was marrying her best friend, a woman who barely even wanted to be in the same room with him, let alone marry him. The tension was very near to killing her and she wouldn't be surprised if she did keel over in the middle of the ceremony! That would certainly show Marian, but it would do nothing but irritate Gisborne, which she didn't really want to do. She kicked off her shoes and waded out into the river. Letting it's coolness wash over her. Meg stood there in the middle of the river, just staring at the sky. She wished that something would happen right then and there, like a freak lighting strike or maybe that mare would bolt and kick Marian in the head...wait, what was she even thinking. Marian /was/ still her friend, for all intents and purposes, but right now she really disliked her very much.

Guy scrunched up his nose, but shrugged off the notion and looked back at Marian with devotion,

"Lets get married right now."

"What?! No!...it wouldn't be legal-I mean, not at this hour, and why would we want to rush things when everyone is so set on throwing a big celebration for it...it's only another day away, and tomorrow you can't see me at all, tradition and all...besides, I think Meg might filet you alive if you tried to barge in at any time tomorrow. She's superstitious about those kinds of things..." Marian replied, still petting the mare's neck. There was something soothing about the horse, and she didn't mind spending this long with Guy as long as she was stroking it's soft hair. Guy tilted his head slightly, Meg's words echoing quietly in his mind,

"... If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to marry me at all, Marian."

"What?!" Marian was suddenly stricken with fear. Had Meg told him? "Of course I do...but would you really deprive a girl of her glorious day?" she added, trying to recover from his bluntness. "I'm sorry, Guy, I really don't feel well, I think I need to lie down..." Guy swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Of course... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Marian. I'll have the mare stabled for you. If you need anything... Anything at all, send for me." He wanted to add 'I love you,' but he knew, deep down, it wouldn't be returned. It never was.

"I will, thank you..." Marian turned quickly and headed back into the house, her head pounding and feeling like she wanted to throw up.

Meg sighed. What was she even still doing here? If she were really more upset about their wedding, she would go back home, she told herself, but there were problems of their own there. It still echoed in her mind that now that Guy was Sheriff, she wouldn't even have to give up her position or title to marry him. It didn't make it hurt any less, though. She trudged back to the shore, soking wet and collapsed on her back in the sun. It's rays warmed her body and face, but it couldn't warm the cold sick feeling in the pit of her stomach

Once the horse was taken care of, Guy decided to walk his own back to Locksley. He was in a fairly good mood for once, and just wanted to enjoy the weather. As he walked along the riverbank, he came upon someone looking rather lifeless on the shore. He tied

his steed to a tree and rushed over to investigate. Meg nearly screamed when someone dark dropped to his knees beside her.

"Mother of-Gisborne! You scared me half to death," once her eyes had adjusted to the bright light and she recognized him, she shoved him a little as she almost laughed.

"For crying out loud, Gisborne, do you scare all of your women half to death?" Meg sat up and leaned back on her elbows.

"Forgive me... I thought you were hurt." He frowned and stood, feeling rather foolish.

"I am hurt...She still didn't tell you the truth, did she?" Meg asked, studying his face, "and you didn't confront her either, did you?" Guy hung his head, then turned away,

"I did."

"Oh? and what did she say, exactly?!" Meg sat up further.

"... Nothing. She laughed at me."

"You didn't really ask her then. Until you see the truth in her eyes, I won't accept it... She's still lying to you, Guy." Meg got up and pulled on her boots.

"Why do you think I left?! I couldn't stand her lying to your face...I don't know if I can stand anymore of her lies at all. She even lying to me now. She goes places for hours on end and comes back either huffing like she's run halfway around the world, or sullen and won't say a word to me. I won't be able to stand up in that church with her in two days, I won't keep pretending for her sake, or yours..." Gisborne whirled around,

"Why do you even care?! You're just a stupid girl anyway."

"Excuse me?! I am not a stupid girl!...and I do care...about you..." She turned her back on him, suddenly realizing she'd said too much. Before he can say anything more, she walked off and broke into a run.

"Wait!" he gave chase.

"No!...Just leave me alone..." Meg called over her shoulder, still running, until she tripped on a tree root and tumbled down a steep incline, smacking her elbow and knee against a rock. He rushed after her, tripping and half falling down the slope as well. Once he reached her, Guy helped Meg back to her feet.

"See? Stupid girl! Don't run off into these woods alone - God knows what or who would find you out here. C'mon... Lets get you home. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine..." She snapped at him, pulling her arm away from his hand. "Ow..." she said softly, trying to hide how much her arm and knee hurt. "Don't make a fuss over me for Marian's sake..." She huffed, trying get a few paces ahead of him. He took two long strides and grabbed her uninjured arm.

"It's for your /own/ sake... And I'm not fussing. As sheriff it's my duty to see that all citizens are safe from outlaws."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, sheriff's assistant or Sheriff himself..." she wrested her arm away from him and tried to bolt, but stumbled and fell, twisting her knee in the process. "Bloody Fu-..." Gisborne almost laughed, leaning against a tree with his arms folded,

"My offer still stands." Meg glared at him.

"I don't want your offer!" She got up and tried to take a few steps, but her knee wouldn't let her. "Ow ow ow ow...fine, have it your way. Now I can't walk even if I wanted to..." she fumed, near to angry tears from all the pent up angst within her. Guy strolled casually over to her, swept her off her feet gently, and proceeded to carry her back to where his horse was tied up.

"I hope your father has a big dowry for you, because whatever poor bastard gets to wed you will have his hands full!" If the situation were any different, she might have giggled, but her knee hurt far too much. and the mention of her father brought a shadow to her face and she shivered in Guy's arms.

"I could say the same thing about you..." she said softly, brooding.

"Well..." he smirked "...lucky for me, I won't have a husband." Meg wanted to say something smart, but all she could do was snort an indignant chortle,

"I should certainly hope not! You don't seem that kind of man to me...I'm sorry..." Guy quirked a brow as he sat her on his horse.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything I may have done against you...but please, for your own sake, you must confront Marian. I'll even offer to be there to keep her honest if you want me to.

But I cannot see her continue to lie to you...she doesn't deserve you, you know..." Meg dropped her eyes. She savored the way his arms had carried her and set her on his horse, the feeling of his hands on her hips. Guy nodded,

"If it'll shut you up about it, alright."

"Don't believe me, or do, if you want. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt...Nobody should be hurt that way..." Guy's gaze flitted up to Meg's face for a moment, his eyes full of open honesty, then he looked straight ahead again.

"... You're mistaken if you think someone like me is deserving of honesty. My entire life has been nothing but deceit and intrigue."

"It doesn't change the fact that she doesn't love you. As I said before, everyone who loves as much as you do deserves to be loved that way in return. And a marriage should always be founded on honesty, not deciet." Meg fell silent as she twisted a tear in her dress between her fingers, "I can't stand the way she treats you!" she added softly. Guy paused just outside the forest edge and looked up at Meg,

"Why? Why do you care so much about a wretch like me?"

"I don't know...maybe I'm jealous..." Dammit, she hadn't meant to reveal that much again. Guy furrowed his brow slightly as his piercing eyes poured over her face, trying to understand the meaning beneath the words. Meg couldn't meet his eyes, but suddenly she couldn't keep her mouth shut either. "I am jealous. Jealous of the way you look at her, the way you act around her, the love you pour out to her and all the while she is ungrateful and speaks ill of you behind your back, makes excuses to leave your presence and cheats on you with someone else..." her fingers worked furiously on her skirt and ripped the tear bigger as she blurted out her feelings. Guy clenches his jaw,

"...She is still aiding Hood?"

"I don't know for sure, but she goes somewhere for hours on end and comes back flushed and out of breath...it's not fair to you..." His knuckles turn white around the reigns as he walked the horse.

"And what does she say about me behind my back?"

"She can't stand you, but I won't repeat what she's said...It's better if you don't hear it..." He stopped, turned, and grabed her ankle.

"Tell me."

"I won't, and no amount of pain will make me hurt you like that. I couldn't bear it" Meg finally turned her eyes to him. They were on the verge of tears, but they only showed tenderness and love to him. Guy jerked his hand back as if he had been slapped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"... You... You have feelings for me... Don't you?" Meg nodded slowly,

"I...I have for quite some time...and I can stay silent no longer." Guy hung his head in silence for several minutes, then looked ahead to Knighton Hall, his clever mind calculating a hundred miles a second. Meg bit back the urge to say or do anymore, she only watched him silently. Guy looked back up at Meg finally, lips curled in a slight smirking smile,

"Don't say anything to her... Let the wedding happen as planned... Promise me you'll be there?" Meg frowned hard at his words, spoken as if her revelation had meant nothing to him, but nodded just the same.

"I promise."

"Good. Lets get you taken care of then." He grabbed the reigns once more and walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Thank you...I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left me there in the woods, but I'm glad you didn't" she smiled down at him. He smiled back at her, but said nothing.

"Just let me down here, I can make it to the hall on my own...I think..."

"Nonsense. I'll carry you inside and set you on the chaise. C'mon, prove to me you aren't a stupid girl, ey?"

"Very well, I just wanted to keep you from having to see Marian..."

"My dear Lady Bennett... If I were to go through life avoiding whomever I didn't wish to see, I would be lonelier than I am now." He lifted her from the saddle and carried her gently to the door, knocking loudly. Sir Edward answered the door.

"Meg?!...Marian, come quick!," he called to his daughter. "Please, bring her inside..." he said to Gisborne as he opened the door wide for them to enter.

"My God, Meg, what happened?!" Marian exclaimed when she saw Guy carrying her in.

"Don't fuss, Marian. I slipped and twisted my knee toppling down a hill on the way back here. I'd still be there now if Sir Guy hadn't ridden by and seen me sprawled out most ungracefully..." Meg answered. Guy bit back a giggle as he set her down on a soft chair.

"I'm afraid she's rather stubborn, so good luck mending her leg and arm. I need to head back to Nottingham. Send for me if you have need." He gazed a bit tenderly at Meg, glanced at Marian, then nodded to Sir Edward before leaving abruptly. Meg smiled tednerly at him as he left.

"Yes, thank you for bringing her home safe..." Sir Edward called as Gisborne mounted his horse and rode off. "Your father would have my head if anything happened to you! Let alone Marian, just before her wedding too! I'll fetch the doctor..."

"Please, theres no need to fuss, really. I'll be fine in a bit..." Meg answered, eyeing the golden gown on the table.

Meg was better the next day and the wedding day at arrived. Guy waited anxiously at the alter, the peasants of Locksley filling the pews of the church on his order. None of them wanted to be there, but he had threatened and coerced and made it clear they had no choice. Marian still wasn't there, and neither was her friend Meg. The priest was beginning to panic the more irritated the young sheriff became.

Meg practically had to drag Marian out of the hall,

"You are going in there this instant if I have to drag you down that aisle myself!" SHe said holding tight to her arm, lest Marian decide to bolt.

"FINE! I'll go, but I'll walk by myself." Satisfied, Meg entered the church first, followed by Marian. Suddenly the church doors burst open and trumpets sounded as Prince John entered. He waved his hands about gayly. He smiled and waved at Gisborne and Marian.

"Such a beautiful day for a wedding! Where is my seat...?" The Prince looked about and waited, not caring he had interrupted the beginning of the ceremony. Someone got up and gave him their seat so things cuold move along. Guy hung his head and groaned, then glanced at Marian with cold eyes,

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry..." Marian answered. Meg resists the urge to roll her eyes again. He narrowed his eyes and gestured for Meg to come forward.

"I don't appreciate having to wait for my wife." Meg does as he orders. Marian wears an expression of exasperation. Guy keeps his eyes on Marian's face, her expression telling him everything he needed to know as he took Meg's hand and turned to the priest,

"Father... Would it be too much trouble to substitute Margaret's name for Marian's in the ceremony? It's come to my attention I am marrying the wrong Lady." The priest arches a brow, but shakes his head,

"You're the boss, Sheriff." Meg couldn't breath. Marian looked at her with an expression of both relief and disgust, but mostly disgust. How had she mangaged to coerce Gisborne into that, she wondered. Meg took a step forward, steeling her nerves as the butterflies in her stomach swarmmed.

"Guy...?" she started, but couldn't finish. Prince John raised his brow and clapped, glad for the entertaining continued to stare at Guy in disbelief. Her Uncle would be both overjoyed that she's marrying, and infuriated that he and hadn't been the one to choose who. She wanted to grab Guy and kiss him right then and there, but she could hardly move. Guy kneeled and smiled at her crookedly, almost bashfully then raised her hand to his lips.

"Lady Margaret Bennett... Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Meg could scarcely breathe,

"Y-yes, I would be honoured and overjoyed..." She couldn't keep from gazing into his eyes as she answered in a small, strained voice. A flash of a devastatingly handsome smile crossed Guy's lips as he stood back up and turned to the priest.

"Let's get this over with, holy man." The whole ceremony went by in a blur. Meg couldn't keep her eyes off her new husband, she was utterly mesmerized by his sudden action. They turned around to face the shocked crowd as the priest introduced them,

"May I present: Sir Guy and Lady Gisborne." Guy grinned devilishly at the crowd, the prince, and his new bride. Prince John stood and clapped, laughing boisterously. His body and posture demanding others cheer along the couple. Meg had to grip Guy's hand tightly to keep from falling over. She was so utterly gobsmacked by the turn of events she hadn't even noticed Marian had disappeared, but she couldn't care less. She was thrilled down to her toes. They strolled down the aisle and outside, but no one was waiting to throw rice. No one was wanting to celebrate the hated Lord of Locksley or his new wife, which would probably be just as wretched - for who would willingly marry such a monster? No matter. He didn't need their approval. Guy had gotten this far on his own, and he would continue to flourish with the illustrious title Meg brought to his house. He smirked smugly to himself. Meg's eyes never left Guy's face. She'd dreamed of this day for ages and it had finally come true. This was a husband she could love with all of her heart, body, and soul.

"So when do I get my first kiss, Lord Gisborne?" Guy shrugged off his jerkin and tossed it on a chair before plopping down into his.

"You want to kiss me?" Meg frowned at him.

"Of course I want to kiss you. I would have kissed you in the forest the other day if you hadn't promised yourself to /her/.../We/ are married now, and I want to kiss /my/ husband...I've waited bloody long enough to kiss you by now!" Guy suddenly felt unsure, and - God, was he blushing?!

"Uh... Sure... I mean, if you want? I suppose I hadn't thought that much about it... I suppose there's other things that man and wife do as well?" It was Meg's turn to blush, but she smiled at his blush and went over to him, standing at his knee and gently caressing his face with her hand.

"Yes...there are...other things as well...but all I want right now is a kiss, Husband..." she said softly and shyly. She was suddenly shy in his presence, her new Husband and Lord, and for a fleeting moment she might be scared. He raised his face, to her, suddenly looking much younger and more vulnerable than he had ever looked before. He stood slowly, and bent just enough for their lips to meet, straightening as he drew her up in the kiss. Meg whimpered a little, her breath catching in her throat. Her hands unconciously moved up his arms until they were around his neck. He tentatively slid his hands around her waist, pressing further into the kiss and slightly against her chest, breath hitching as he felt the softness of her breasts. He pulled back and swallowed hard.

"... How... Was that?"

"Pretty good for a first try." Feeling bolder from his arms around her, she gently pushed him back down on the chaise and perched in his lap. "Shall we try again...My Love..." Both Guy's eyebrows arched in tandem, but he had no chance to protest. Meg let her lips brush his again before she kissed him more desperately. She'd never wanted to kiss anyone like this before and it was so very thrilling to have her husband's arms around her. Guy nearly recoiled at the ferocity of her kiss, and pushed her back slightly.

"Margaret... I feel I must tell you... I only married you for your title... I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling..." Guy saw a sadness in her eyes. "...but I'm hopeful we can change that...in time...I'm just glad you're honest and up front with me about it...I'm sure you'll warm up to me soon enough, as I have you..." she said rising and moving to pour herself a glass of wine to steady her suddenly flighty nerves. "Would my husband like some wine?" He watched her, perplexed, and nodded slowly.

"... Yes... I would, thank you...," maybe there was something lovable in there. Something a man such as himself could come to cherish and want to protect the way he used to want to protect Marian, and still did. Meg smiled as she handed him a glass and sat beside him.

"I want you to tell me all of your likes and dislikes, so that I can endeavor to please you. If all else fails, at least you'll never go hungry, according to my Uncle, who hardly ever gives complements, I am a good cook. Other than that, I'll just have to learn..." Meg said her voice trailing. "And if we're being honest..." she said rising and moving to stare into the fire, her back to Guy, "...then I should tell you I don't even know how to be a wife. I am completely new at this marriage thing...To be honest, my mother was never really there to instruct me in...wifely duties, my father kept her with him at court all the time." Guy listened to her, sipping on his wine, confounded by her open honesty with him.

"Just so you know, Margaret... I came of age in France. For everything else we'll hire servants. No wife of mine will cook or clean. I'll see to the that. But I will require other things of you." Meg's face fell but she didn't let him see. The one thing she thought she could make him happy with and now he wouldn't even let her do that. She finished off her own wine and started for the stairs.

"I'll send for my things in the morning..." she said softly. Guy could tell she was upset. Why did he feel guilty all of a sudden? That same sick knot in his stomach that he had felt when he sold his sister. Didn't he have a heart of stone? He sighed and got up, laying a calloused hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly*

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak to you like that... I'm so used to throwing daggers at people, shouting orders...I suppose trying to trust someone for a change won't come naturally. Who knows? Maybe you'll surprise me." He managed a soft smile, "... Forgive me?"

"You /can/ trust me..." Meg said softly, looking down at the trim on her purple silk gown. "You married me for my title, yes, but I hope I can prove to you I'm not like other women you've known. I-I hope I /can/ please you. I want so desperately to do so..." Guy finally smiled truly and lifted her chin,

"My bedroom is upstairs. Come with me?" Meg's eyes met his for an instant, then looked away as she nodded, the butterflies suddenly bursting into flight in her stomach again. He offered his arm, a perfect gentleman, and lead her to his surprisingly well kept chambers. Meg bit her lip as her hand rested on his arm. His arms were certainly very strong, he could break her with a single snap and she wouldn't mind it. He drew the curtains and lit a candle, his back to her so she could see his muscles flex as he removed his shirt. "... Undress, please." Meg trembled, but she did as she was told, her fingers and rings getting caught in the lacing. She turned her back to him and tried to fiddle with it herself before daring to ask him. Guy chuckled silently and stepped up behind her, his breath very warm on her skin as his hands danced over her neck and down her back, gently tugging the laces loose. Meg's breath caught in her throat and she could barely breath as she trembled beneath his touch, even though it was gentle and light. She silently prayed that this won't be like all the other times a man had taken her.

"I've never been with a man before...I mean, not like this, not...willingly," she said the last word almost as a whisper "...I don't know what to do, but I'm sure you already knew that..." she added, finding her voice again.

"No..." his voice was deep but smooth, "I didn't know. I barely know anything about you." He dropped the lacing on the floor and pushed her gown over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a soft whisper. He touched her waist and turned her around to face a very tall, very naked sheriff of Nottingham. "All I know is you like to be called Meg.

"I'm really not that interesting...aside from my title..." Her voice is small and hardly above a whisper as she continues to tremble, his hand on her waist sending sparks through her.

"... Oh but I think you are... There's something inside you that taunts me, Meg. And I mean to find out what that is." He swept her off her feet and laid her on her back in bed, hovering above her. His blue eyes threatened to pierce her very soul as he gazed down at her, short raven locks framing his face. Meg gasped when he picked her up, suddenly very apprehensive.

"Then consider me an open book..." she blushed, daring to run her fingertips along his jawline and down his neck to his chest. He almost giggled, the odd sound catching in his throat as he leaned down to kiss her again, primal desire overwhelming his cognitive thoughts. She moaned into his mouth, her body involuntarily arching up into his as her hands roamed his body, one finally coming to rest at the nape of his neck, gently massaging his muscles as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. She was almost completely unconscious of what she was doing. Her body was reacting to this gentle man and she could scarcely breathe. He was so unlike the other men she'd been with-been forced to be with, that is. He smiled against her lips, slid his knee between her thighs, then all was lost in the moment. His ministrations to her body may not have been entirely out of love as it was a primal lust, but nevertheless she thoroughly enjoyed it. She was astounded at how her body had reacted, crying out for his touch in utter ecstasy. She lay next to him basking in the afterglow, but was suddenly shy. She pulled the sheet over her and rolled onto her side, letting her fingers crawl over Guy's chest, surprisingly bold with her new husband. He'd made her forget about her past, at least for a little while.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" she gasps. He tucked his scruffy chin to his chest and looked at her with a smirk.

"Amazing isn't the word... This is the first time I can remember not loathing myself afterwards."

"Was I-was I able to...please you, Husband?" Meg asked timidly, blushing. He rolled on his side and kissed her deeply again for her answer. She whimpered and moaned into his kiss again, smiling against his lips* "Mmmmmmmmm, you taste delicious..." He did giggle that time.

"...Thank you." She smiled and giggled herself, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"You're welcome...Darling..." Guy got up, dressed in black and silver, and took a royal blue gown from his armoire.

"... I had this made for Marian... You look the same size." He stepped to the bed and held out the dress. "I'm sorry I didn't have something more personal for you, but you're welcome to have it."

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She took the gown, stood up on the opposite side of the bed, her back to him, and slipped it on, again struggling with the lacing. "Bloody laces...why can't someone invent an easier way to do this!" Guy sighed and came around the bed,

"Turn around."

"Sorry..." she turned around, "I've never not had a ladies maid... forgive me for saying so, but I rather like it when you do it..." She glanced at him over her shoulder. He didn't meet her eye, but the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled.

"I suppose I shall have to hire some servants now that I'm sheriff... It's just bloody difficult to find anyone willing to work for me, let alone live under the same roof."

"Let me find them for you, Guy. Isn't that a wife's duty?" He finished helping her dress and sighed.

"Alright. It can be my first lesson in trusting you. Do you ride?"

"Do I ride..silly man, of course I ride!" Meg smirks at him. He leans back, arching both brows at her tone and boldness. Only Marian had ever showed that type of stubborn pride beneath the feminine exterior. He didn't know what to say. "So is that why we're dressing?" Meg asked. He nodded,

"I thought I'd show you the other part of your wedding gift, and well I believe clothes might be required for such things." He lead her outside and roared orders to the stable boy to 'go and get the Lady Gisborne's wedding gift.' His eyes almost looked sad as he watched them flee.

"Perhaps a softer tone, might be in order...in the future?" Meg suggested. He shot her a look, but didn't reply. She stared right back at him. "I hope you don't think you can scare me with those eyes..." she said, raising her own eyebrow. "I do /not/ scare easily..." He swallowed hard, biting back a nasty retort. The boy returned, bringing Guy's great black beast and a smaller black horse with a white star on it's forhead. Wasn't that the horse he'd just given Marian a few days before. Meg wondered at it, but said nothing regarding Marian. Even thinking her name, even after she'd been triumphant in the chapel that day, still peeved her. "She's beautiful, Guy. Thank you." He mounted his own horse, not bothering to help his wife. She smirked, shaking her head, and mounted with ease, quickly swinging up into the saddle as if she weighed nothing at all. She spurred the mare on without a second look to Guy. "Shall we?" she said, taking off in the direction of the river. He cantored beside her, half a step back for a better vantage point to watch for danger. She remained silent, thinking over their whirlwind marriage and their afternoon bedroom athletics and couldn't help but smirk. Her father wanted her married to a ranking man and so she was, quite thoroughly she might add, too. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew more about him than he knew about her as it was, and she knew that getting him to love her would take all of her cunning that she could muster. But she knew she'd eventually win him over.

Several times Guy had to force himself to look away from Meg's rolling hips in front of him and watch the horizon. He found his mind wandering and wondering about her - who exactly was she and how had she so entranced him? They reached the river and Guy swung off his horse, holding his hands up without thought to help Meg dismount. She smiled at him as she slid down into his arms.

"Thank you" she pecked him on the cheek, "the horse is lovely." His heart fluttered at the innocent kiss, and he glanced around paranoid that someone would see him blush. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. They walked along the river's edge silently for awhile until Meg let go of his hand and walked a few paces ahead of him, just enjoying the nice weather. He stopped and watched her walk in front of him. She'd pulled her curls back and tied it with a length of lace. Her hips swung as she gently strolled along the river's edge. Guy's throat went dry and his lips part slightly, she had a beauty that was different from Marian, and he found he liked it. She turned to look at him and stopped when she caught him staring at her. She smiled shyly at him and petted her mare, blushing at his stare. He just stood there and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Guy?...Guy!...what are you staring at?" He was shaken from his daydream by a spray of

water in his face. Meg had bent down and splashed him twice and was about to splash him a

third time. "Hello! Guy of Gisborne!" she laughed as he shook the water out of his face.

"Margaret!" he said indignantly. She splashed him again. "Why you! I'll get you for that, you little fox!" He bent down, let go of his horse, and splashed back at her. She screamed, laughing and splashed him back and he dove for her. She tried to run from him, dropping her horse's reins and tripped into the river. He gave chase, tripping himself and when he reached her they both tumbled into the shallow water with a splash.

Guy had her by the arms and they rolled as she splashed him again and again. They were both laughing by this time and when they stopped rolling, Meg was on top. The sun shone on her wet hair and it gleamed in colours of gold and red. For a moment, it felt like time stopped. Without thought she bent and kissed him. For a moment, Guy couldn't think. Then he took charge of her lips and rolled so that he was on top and for a few moments they lost themselves in eachother's lips, til Meg pulled back at the sound of a twig snapping. She looked down to see how their clothes clung to their bodies and suddenly she felt very self-conscious. Guy suddenly felt guilty as she pushed him back gently and rose to wring the water out of her dress before grabbing her horses reins.

"I feel I want to go home," she said. He nodded and took hold of her around the waist as a group of teenage boys walked by and whooped. They were silenced when they saw Gisborne and his stormy gaze made them cower and skirt the clearing until the Sheriff and his wife had disappeared back towards Locksley.


End file.
